


Rendezvous on Cloud Nine

by JaimeOnICE



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Body Worship, Dom!Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Heavy BDSM, Honeymoon, Lovers' Quarrel, M/M, Makeup Sex, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Trans Male Character, awkward family dinner, body image issues, boys in makeup, i just wanted an excuse to write my headcanons tbh, sorta - Freeform, sub!viktor, trans boy yurio, viktuuri wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeOnICE/pseuds/JaimeOnICE
Summary: A series of 500 word drabbles about Viktor and Yuuri's domestic life together.  Filled to the brim with fluff and eventual smut.  The drabbles will be uploaded as separate chapters, but are all connected as one cohesive story.  I hope you enjoy!!





	1. GPF Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to get back into writing with a series of drabbles that come together to tell the story of Viktor and Yuuri's domestic life together. It's been years since I last wrote anything, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I highly suggest listening to the songs I wrote the dances to while you read. The song that they start off to is "Ca Gaze" by Baguette Quartette and the tango is "Jalousie" also by Baguette Quartette. Both songs can be found on Spotify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri dance at the GPF Banquet after Yuuri wins silver.

"Dance with me, Vitya!" Yuuri practically purred into Viktor's ear. A quick bouncy french waltz that sounded like carousel music was playing in the background. Viktor smiled softly, gazing down into Yuuri's shining copper eyes.

"Sure." was all Viktor said before sweeping his fiancé away to the center of the dance floor. Yuuri held him tightly, their bodies pressed close together as they floated across the room with small happy steps. Viktor moved his hands slowly downwards until they came to rest on Yuuri's butt, squeezing slightly. The smaller man blushed and chuckled under his breath.

"You're insatiable." he murmured into Viktor's chest.

"I can't help it Yura, you're too delectable."

Out of the corner of his eye, Viktor saw Yurio make a face at them before turning to complain about their PDA to his new 'friend' Otabek Altin. Viktor watched them closely, noticing that the distance between the two boys was lessening with each passing second. He smiled. Yuri could scream about them only being friends all he wanted, but Viktor could easily see the signs of a quietly blossoming romance.

Viktor hummed, delighted by this turn of events, as he moved gracefully backwards around the dance hall. He paused, realizing that he had been moving forwards before, not backwards. While he had been distracted by Yurio and Otabek, Yuuri had switched into the dominant role of the dance and was now leading Viktor quite confidently. Viktor just smiled wider and allowed the small Japanese man this moment of dominance.

Just then, the music changed and a passionate violin solo that melted into a sultry tango began to play. Yuuri stared up at him and smirked, his eyes suddenly full of an erotic heat. Viktor raised an eyebrow, challenging Yuuri to lead him in the fervent dance. Rising to the challenge, Yuuri held tightly to his waist and dipped Viktor back languidly. Viktor's free leg came up to wrap around Yuuri's hip, staying there for only a moment before sliding sensuously down the back of his partner's leg.

They moved gracefully against each other, elegantly writhing as other instruments joined the lonely violin in its crooning tune. Finally, the tango truly began and they swept almost violently across the room as Chris wolf whistled in the background and Yurio screamed for them to get a room. Viktor forgot to breathe as Yuuri spun him out before snapping him back in to rest against his chest for half a second. As they danced passionately, almost aggressively, the song became soft and playful.

Laughter spilled from Viktor's lips as they spun gently around each other. Nothing else mattered when Yuuri held him in his arms, pushing and pulling him in their dance. The music seemed to pour out of Yuuri directly, rather than the speakers hanging from the ceiling. With sparkling eyes and soft pink lips set in a wide grin, Yuuri pulled Viktor closer and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Vitya" he whispered.

"I love you too, my Yuuri"


	2. Lovers' Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin is cute, Viktor's an idiot, and Yuuri is mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot easier to write compared to the first one. Probably because I didn't have to mentally choreograph a ballroom dance scene, lol. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Aldo, this takes place 5 months after the GPF Banquet scene. Viktor and Yuuri share an apartment in St. Petersburg.

The sky was blue, Makkachin was rolling around adorably in a patch of flowers, and Yuuri was mad. These were just the facts. Their afternoon walk had started out nicely, and Viktor’s comment was innocent enough, but like the cold wind that had begun very suddenly just moments ago, Yuuri’s mood had changed almost instantly. All Viktor had said was that Yuuri should change his free skate costume to something with a looser fit to hide his pudgy stomach better. It’s not as if Yuuri was fat, or that he needed to lose any weight. Actually, he was in excellent shape, and his soft stomach didn’t affect his skating at all. It’s just that his current costume hugged his body rather tightly and showed how his stomach was soft and slightly swollen, how his ass jiggled a bit as he jumped and landed his quads. He still looked gorgeous, and it’s all Viktor’s fault that he had kept some of his off-season weight anyway. Viktor was, after all, in charge of Yuuri’s diet and training regimens.

“Makkachiiiiiin~” Yuuri was on the ground rubbing the large poodle’s stomach excitedly. “I’m so glad that you didn’t inherit your Papa’s rudeness!” 

Viktor pouted at that, but his fiancé was ignoring him still.

“Doesn’t he know that it’s not nice to point out someone’s weight like that? What if that person was sensitive about how their body looks? You would never be so mean to me, would you Makkachiiiiin~?” Yuuri complained loudly, well aware that Viktor was listening.

“Yuuri...I’m sorry.” Viktor took a few steps towards his dog and fiancé, who were still sitting in the flower patch. Still ignoring him.

“Noooooo, because you love me so much!” Makkachin rolled back onto his feet and slobbered all over Yuuri’s cheek in response.

“Makkachin, come to Papa!” Viktor cried, trying to gain Yuuri’s attention for himself.

“Who’s a good boy Makka?” Makkachin woofed. 

“I can be a good boy…” Viktor muttered jealously. 

“Is it you?” More slobber found its way to Yuuri’s face. 

“You traitor!” Viktor took a few more steps forward, attempting to steal Makkachin away from Yuuri again. He’s not sure who his comment was directed at.

“Yes! It is you! Makka is the best boy!” Yuuri glanced at the silver-haired Russian, a pout firmly set on his face. He was still mad about Viktor suggesting he find a different costume, but it was always hard to stay angry when Viktor had such a cute pout. He scratched Makkachin’s ear.

“Should I forgive your Papa, Makkachin? He looks awfully sad right now, and it would be a shame to deny him our kisses for long.” Makkachin woofed again and tackled Viktor, lapping happily at his face.

“Yes, please forgive me Yuuri! I didn’t mean to sound rude!” Viktor pushed Makkachin off of him and wrapped Yuuri in a tight hug. Yuuri hugged him back with a fond sigh.

“I know.” he kissed Viktor’s temple softly.

“I love you.” Viktor murmured.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, leave me a comment! Constructive criticism is always helpful <3


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their argument, Yuuri gets a proper apology from Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I suggest listening to "Rude Boy" by Rihanna while reading this chapter.
> 
> Second, I'm not sorry at all for this. See ya'll nasty mo'fos in hell. 
> 
> Also, shout out to mah boi Elliot ( overexciteddragon.tumblr.com ) for motivating me to write this dirty kinky porn and giving me great feedback!!! ILY Papa! Thanks for being my beta!!
> 
> (Also X's 2, this went over 500 words and I couldn't find a way to shorten it without having to rewrite it completely, so consider it a Happy New Years' present for you guys! Hope you have a great 2017!!)

Viktor moaned as his back hit the bed, Yuuri having pushed him, none too gently, backwards. Said man was standing over him now, face red and breathing erratic.

“Apologize.” Yuuri demanded. He was still annoyed about Viktor’s careless comment during their walk earlier. Viktor should know by now not to bring up Yuuri’s weight so heedlessly.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to seem insensitive darli-” Viktor was cut off abruptly when Yuuri threw off his clothes. Oh. So that’s where this was going. The smaller man straddled his face, his throbbing erection heavy on Viktor’s lips.

“I said apologize, not talk my ear off.” Viktor felt his fiancé’s impatient hand grip his cheeks, forcing his dick into the Russian’s now open mouth. “I’m going to fuck your face now, so relax your throat.” Viktor grunted and took a deep breath in, forcing his throat to open up and relax as Yuuri had suggested. He was thankful for the warning.

Yuuri thrusted into the wet warmth of his lover’s mouth, loving the way Viktor moaned around his hard length and tried his best to lick enticingly along the base. Letting go of Viktor’s face, he leaned forward to gather his wrists and hold them down above the taller man’s head. This new position forced Yuuri’s cock even deeper down Viktor’s throat, and Viktor choked a bit, trying his hardest to ignore his gag reflex.

Suddenly, Yuuri pulled back and stood. “Strip.” was all he said before pulling lube and a dildo from the nightstand. Viktor did as he was told. He now sat naked and waiting on their large bed. He shivered in anticipation at the absolutely predatory look in Yuuri’s eyes as he turned back towards him. “On your back.”

Viktor fell back onto the mattress as soon as the words left Yuuri’s mouth. He loved when his fiancé dominated him like this. It had been rare at first, but Yuuri had soon proven to be a kinky bastard and a feral Dom. Viktor spread and lifted his thighs, hugging his knees to his chest. He may be a brat sometimes, but he was an obedient submissive when it truly mattered. His dick was painfully hard and leaked precum steadily now.

Yuuri was quick to coat the curved silicone dildo in lube. It was seven inches long and had three bulges that would always tug slightly at the rim of Viktor’s greedy hole. It was their favorite toy, an engagement present from Christophe. The Japanese man made sure to work a few fingers into Viktor before shoving the toy in just a bit too quickly. Viktor hissed at the pain, enjoying every second of it. You couldn’t be a professional athlete without also being a masochist, after all.

The metal balls hidden within the bulges of the dildo vibrated as Yuuri dragged it in and out of him forcefully. The tip slammed into his prostate repeatedly. A molten heat filled Viktor’s abdomen, sending jolts of electricity straight to the head of his dick.

“Come for me, Vitya.” Viktor came, painting his own chest white.

Without stopping to let Viktor ride his high, Yuuri pulled the toy out and replaced it with his dick. He set a brutal pace, shoving into him hard and fast, pulling almost all the way out each time before slamming back in again. His eyes were dark and full of lust. Viktor moaned loudly. Yuuri’s impressive stamina allowed him to continue this way for what seemed like hours before his hips stuttered and he came with a shout, pumping Viktor full of cum. Viktor came a second time.

“I’m sorry.” Viktor whispered as he nuzzled gently against Yuuri’s jaw.

“I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any curious readers, this is the toy they used: http://mytulip.com/shop/bouncer/


	4. Preparing for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor prepare for a family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this. This is just pure domestic fluff.

Viktor sighed. Yuuri was driving him crazy as he ran around their apartment, making sure it was spotless before Yurio and Otabek arrived for their monthly dinner get together. He had spent the entire day cooking and cleaning, and should have exhausted enough energy to calm his ever present nerves by now, but it seemed that his stamina and adrenaline wouldn’t be letting up anytime soon.

“Yuuuuuri, the apartment is so clean it’s sparkling. Please calm down.” Viktor grabbed his fiancé by the shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You do this every month darling, and everything always turns out amazingly.” He kissed him again, on the temple this time. “Go sit down. I’ll set the table.”

Yuuri pulled away, shaking his head furiously. “No! You always place the silverware wrong and forget to fold the napkins! I’ll do it.” The anxious man rushed to their small kitchen to grab the silverware and cloth napkins before hurrying to the table to set everything up correctly. Viktor sighed again.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect Yuuri. It’s only ever us, Yurio, and Otabek, yet you set everything up like we’re expecting royalty.” Viktor stepped up behind Yuuri and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist. “Maybe a blowjob will help calm you down?” he whispered seductively into Yuuri’s ear, his hands traveling south towards the hem of his pants.

“Stop it Viktor!” Yuuri wiggled out of Viktor’s grip. “No dessert until later, you know that.” He went back to setting the table. “And it does have to be perfect. They’re family and deserve only the best from us. If it was just Yurio coming over, I would be more lax about it, but I want to impress our future son-in-law.”

Viktor snorted at that and rolled his eyes. “I don’t recall agreeing to adopt Yurio with you, babe. I didn’t even know you wanted children.” 

Yuuri blushed, turning his attention to fixing the bouquet of carnations sitting in the center of the dining table. “Of course I want children with you! And grandchildren if it’s possible. You think I’m going to let all of my domestic skills go to waste on you and Makkachin?!”

Viktor grinned, the image of a much older Yuuri with a giggling toddler on his lap coming to mind. They would retire in Hasetsu, adopt as many dogs as they could, and coddle their adoptive grandchildren, as well as their nieces and nephews. He couldn’t wait. Mustering up a convincing pout, he turned his crocodile tears up to eleven and faced Yuuri. “I thought you liked pampering me and Makkachin?! If we had children I would be jealous of them!”

“Don’t be a drama queen, Vitya, it’s unbecoming of you.”

Just then, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of Yurio and Otabek.

“Shit...how do I look?” The doorbell rang again. “Shit! Hang on! I’m coming!”

“You look fine Yura, go let them in before our son breaks the door again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a smol sleep deprived boi and my muse won't leave me alone. Expect this series to be finished soon. I'm already halfway through chapter 7, and I have 11 planned. After that I may do a Yurabek fic. Maybe.


	5. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio and Otabek arrive for a happy family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my smol angry son. He's such a salty brat.
> 
> And Yuuri is a great Mama and a domestic goddess. Viktor is a lucky man.

Yuuri opened the door to find a very angry Yurio about to ring the bell again. Otabek stood behind him, an exasperated smirk on his face. Yurio glared at Yuuri before pressing the button again three times in quick succession. “You idiots better not have been fucking or anything.” he complained loudly, pushing roughly past the older man. Otabek rolled his eyes, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

“Good evening Yuuri.” Otabek offered his hand for Yuuri to shake. “I apologize for Yuri’s behavior. He didn’t want to come today, but I couldn’t pass up a chance to taste your cooking again.”

“Good evening Otabek. I’m glad you both could make it!” Yuuri took Otabek’s proffered hand and used it to pull him into a warm hug. “Come in!”

Yuuri led Otabek to the dining room, chatting idly about their drive. Otabek and Yurio had come on the motorbike, so traffic hadn’t been terrible.

“GET OFF OF ME OLD MAN!!!” Yurio’s shriek filled the house. “I’M NOT YOUR SON DAMN IT!” Viktor had a stranglehold on the seething 16 year old who, to Yuuri, currently looked like a very angry cat.

“Viktor, behave!” Yuuri chastised the older Russian, pulling Yurio out of his grasp. “I’m sorry Yurio, he’s in an odd mood today. Would you like a drink?”

“I’ll have vodka if you have any.” Yurio practically hissed. He stomped over to the table, pulling out a chair and spinning it around so that he could rest his head over the back of it.

“Yurio, you’re too young for that. How about a glass of wine instead?” Yuuri grabbed a bottle of red wine from the kitchen and started pouring them each a glass.

“Whatever, _Mom…_ ” Yurio grumbled sarcastically. Viktor laughed, taking his seat at the head of the table. This earned him a glare from the young blonde. “Anything with alcohol will be fine.” Otabek sat opposite of Viktor so he could be closer to Yurio. 

Setting the glasses on the table, Yuuri clapped his hands together. “Dinner is ready, so you can all make yourselves a plate.” He paused, glancing at Yurio. “And you, sir, can turn your chair back around and sit like an adult.” He felt his mothering instincts kick into overdrive when Yurio flipped him off. “Don’t you sass me, Yuri Plisetsky! You forget that I can easily withhold your dessert. We’re having chocolate cake.” Yurio quickly fixed his chair. Viktor and Otabek both laughed at the teen.

*****  
Dinner went as well as could be expected. Yurio continued to be an angsty teen, and Otabek was a proper gentleman. Viktor, of course, took every chance he could to poke fun at Yurio, while Yuuri played referee. Once dessert was finished, Otabek and Yurio stood to leave.

“Thank you for dinner Yuuri. It was delicious, as always.” Otabek said, hugging Yuuri. He then waved goodbye to Viktor before leading Yurio out the door.

“Drive safely!” Viktor shouted. “And remember: safe sex is happy sex!”

“FUCK YOU!!!”


	6. After Dinner Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock!!  
> (Who's there?)  
> SURPRISE YURABEK CHAPTER! ENJOY!!
> 
> BTW, if you don't like Yurabek, or don't like trans characterization of your faves, this chapter can be skipped without missing any of the main plot. There is mention of (LEGAL) underage sex, but nothing happens here if that squicks you out.

Yuri Plisetsky had just turned 16 a few months ago, but he was sure he was about to die. His face burned red hot as if he’d just been set on fire. “Ignore him Beka, he’s a fucking idiot.”

“Davai!!” Viktor shouted from the doorway.

Otabek didn’t ignore Viktor though, instead choosing to give him a thumbs up.

Stupid Viktor, it’s not as if Beka was finally going to fuck him just because Viktor gave his blessing. Viktor wasn’t his father, even though that dumb idea had somehow found its way into his head. It was probably Katsudon’s fault somehow. They had both been rather clingy tonight, acting like his parents or something. 

“You okay?” Otabek asked, his deep voice gentle and laced with concern.

“I’m fine.” Yuri grunted. “I’m used to Viktor being a dumbass.”

“Okay.”

They climbed onto Otabek’s motorbike, strapping on their helmets. Yuri’s was covered in leopard print to match his jacket and he loved it. It had been his birthday present from Beka. He clung tightly to his friend, glad that his binder kept his breasts out of the way. He didn’t like how they got in the way of their hugs when he took the binder off at home.

“I want to stop at a corner store on the way back to the hotel.” Beka said as he started the bike and kicked off from the curb.

“What for? We have enough gas.” Yuri asked, confused, before they were going too fast to hear each other.

“Condoms.” Beka shouted over the sudden rush of wind.

Yeah, Yuri was definitely about to die.

***** 

Once they were safe in their hotel room, Yuri flopped onto his bed and texted Viktor, letting him know they hadn’t died on their way back. He wishes they had.

>   
>  **Yuri-P.:** we didnt die  
>  **Stupid Idiot:** Yay~!  
>  **Stupid Idiot:** Have fun you two!! ~wO

Yuri threw his phone across the room. He made a mental note to stab Viktor the next time he saw him.

“Yura? What’s wrong?” Beka sat next to him on the bed. The bed was small, so they ended up being a lot closer than the hormonal teen wanted.

“Viktor’s an ass. Same shit different day.” Yuri blushed. “Why buy condoms all of the sudden? I thought you said I was too young for sex.”

“You’re 16 now, so it’s not illegal anymore. I wanted to be prepared.” If he looked closely, Yuri would be able to see a dark shade of red spread across Otabek’s cheeks too.

“Oh. Okay. Did… did you want to do anything tonight?” Yuri mumbled. His body betrayed him then, and he could feel a wet spot growing in his boxers. Damn teenage hormones.

“Not here. I don’t want to take you for the first time in some dirty hotel room. I want our first time to be… romantic.” Otabek looked away, fidgeting slightly.

“Oh my God, Beka. You’re such a fucking sap!” Yuri punched his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly.

“Only for you, Yura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I headcanon Yurio as a transgender boy. Therefore, I write him as such. If this bothers you, you shouldn't have read this chapter. There was a warning in the tags and at the beginning of this chapter. You were warned. The same goes for me shipping YuraBek.
> 
> I WILL DELETE ANY HATE IMMEDIATELY SO DON'T EVEN WASTE YOUR TIME TYPING THAT SHIT


	7. A Look in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri confronts Viktor about his weight gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me seven and a half hours to write the 500 words this drabble consists of...and every second was torturous. There's always that one chapter that just doesn't want to be written... sigh.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Comments make me more willing to keep writing ;)
> 
> Endless thank yous to my best buddy Elliot ( overexciteddragon.tumblr.com ) for supporting me through this and screaming about fic ideas with me!! I never would have had the confidence to post this shit in the first place if you hadn't encouraged me to do it!

Yuuri looked in the mirror and frowned. His stomach looked soft and round, and if he turned a bit, he could see that the extra fat had found its way to his butt and thighs as well. This made no sense! He went for a run every morning at 8, skated for hours a day, and followed Viktor’s diet regimen closely. He paused, a scowl etched onto his face. _Viktor…_

“Viktor! Come here!” he put more force behind the words than they really needed, but he needed to sound like it was urgent if he wanted a quick response. “Viktor!”

Mere seconds passed before Viktor threw open the bathroom door. He looked very concerned. “Yuuri what is it? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? What’s wrong, darling?” The words poured out of him in a single breath. Maybe Yuuri had sounded too urgent. He gave a sheepish smile, waving his hands around placatingly. 

“I’m fine Viktor, I promise.” He turned back to the mirror. “I just don’t understand how I’ve gained so much weight. I’ve been following your exercise and diet plans perfectly! It’s almost as if you want me to get fat.” At that, Yuuri sent a sharp gaze at his fiancé. “But that couldn’t possibly be true, right Viktor?”

Viktor gulped audibly. His face was quickly turning a dark shade of red and he took a few steps back, his hands coming up in a pacifying gesture. “Yuuri, babe, darling, my love, light of my life, sweet heart, honey, I would never, ever-”

“Viktor.” Yuuri sent the cowering man a warning look.

“It might have been, maybe, just a little bit-”

“Viktor! I want the truth. Now.” Yuuri demanded, his dominant side coming out in full force.

“Yes. I wrote those plans with every intention of you gaining weight.” Viktor admitted quietly. “I couldn’t help it though! You’re so sexy like this!” He gestured wildly at Yuuri’s naked form before dropping to his knees and peering cautiously up at him. “I should have told you though. I’m sorry.”

Yuuri tried to stay mad. He really tried, but Viktor looked so cute and pathetic - _and was that fear in his eyes?_ \- kneeling there on the floor. Yuuri sighed, a fond smile on his face. “Get up Viktor. I’m not angry with you.”

Viktor stood slowly, as if expecting it to be a trap. “Really? You’re not mad?”

“No, I’m not. I just… I wish you would tell me before you do things like that. I was getting worried that there was something wrong with me.” Yuuri then remembered that Viktor had called him sexy. “Do you really think I’m attractive despite my weight?”

“My Yura, I think you’re sexy because of your chubby curves.” Yuuri’s face turned pink at that. Viktor pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re beautiful.”

“Vitya… are you hungry?”

“A little. Why do you ask?”

“I think we still have some cake left. Want some dessert?”

Viktor smirked. “Only if you’re the plate, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After taking a break from endless writing (I finished this days ago and just forgot to post it), I think I'm ready to continue with the series. I got distracted by a few YuraBek fic ideas that I may or may not end up writing, but I'm back on my ViktUuri saddle, so to speak. 
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be messy ;3


	8. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets his cake and eats it too. Yuuri needs a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this filth. My hands will never be clean again.

Yuuri, still naked from his shower earlier, sat on the dinner table while Viktor warmed up a slice of the chocolate cake they had served with dinner yesterday. “Don’t microwave it for too long, Vitya. We don’t want the icing to burn my skin after all.” He heard Viktor curse as he quickly pulled the cake from the microwave. “And grab the whipped cream too while you’re in there.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Viktor walked into the dining room with the warm cake and a spray can of whipped cream moments later. As soon as he was close enough, Yuuri reached out and gathered some of the creamy frosting on the tip of his finger. Meeting his fiancé’s sparkling blue eyes, Yuuri then smeared the frosting across his chest, making sure to cover both of his nipples with the sugary substance. Viktor just gaped at him.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night, or are you going to be a good boy and lick it off?” Yuuri asked, voice low and eyes dark and predatory. 

Viktor quickly placed the cake and whipped cream on the table next to the smaller man. Yuuri moaned loudly as Viktor ran his tongue over his chest, seemingly savoring the taste.

“Mmmm...I love your homemade chocolate icing, Yuuri.” the Russian murmured between licks. “It tastes even better like this though.” He sucked one chocolate covered nipple clean, then the other. “So sweet…”

Yuuri felt like he was on fire, all sensation going straight to his throbbing erection. “Ah, Vitya…” he groaned as Viktor worked his way down his chest and hips. “A proper dessert needs whi- Ah!” His fiancé’s mouth had found it’s way to his dick. “Needs whipped cream.” Pushing Viktor away for a moment, Yuuri grabbed the can and sprayed a line of the sweet cream from the tip of his cock to his pink puckered hole. “There. Now you can eat.” Yuuri smirked as Viktor’s face turned bright red.

Viktor gazed up at his lover. “Itadakimasu!”

The moan that left Yuuri then echoed throughout the house. He could feel Viktor’s nose brush against his perineum as he greedily lapped up the whipped cream around Yuuri’s asshole. He could feel his tongue press roughly against the ring of tight muscle, seeking entrance. Precum was leaking steadily from his dick now, mixing with the cold dessert topping that had yet to be licked off. 

“If you k-keep doing t-that, _fuck_ , I’m gonna, aaah, Vitya, I’m-” Yuuri tried his best to form a coherent sentence, but it seemed impossible while the silver-haired man was eating him out so enthusiastically. 

One of Viktor’s hands wrapped around Yuuri’s weeping member suddenly, squeezing slightly once before Yuuri came with a hoarse shout. Viktor came soon after, having jerked himself off rather quickly.

They sat in silence for a moment before Viktor began laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, lyubov moya. I’m just happy.” Yuuri hummed in response, too tired to do much else. Viktor stood before pulling his fiancé off the table. “And you need a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me way longer to get out than I had hoped. I'm sorry for the long wait! I'll be starting on the final chapters soon, so stay tuned for more fluff'n'smut!!!
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone that's left kudos and comments. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this series! It makes me so happy to wake up to your words of support and encouragement!


	9. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy their wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER A TERRIBLE 15 DAYS FULL OF JOINT PAIN AND SEEMINGLY INCURABLE WRITER’S BLOCK, I FIGURED OUT THAT I JUST NEED CAFFEINE TO KILL MY BLOCK, SO I CHUGGED A MONSTER AND FINALLY WROTE THIS CHAPTER. I AM SO SORRY IT’S TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO GET MY ASS INTO GEAR AND JUST FUCKIN WRITE, SO THIS IS UNBETA’D JUST SO I CAN GET IT POSTED. AGAIN, I’M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

They were married on the beach in Hasetu with the reception being held at Yutopia. It was a small affair, and they managed to keep it out of the media until the newlywed couple was ready to share the good news. A few months in the future, a picture of Viktor in fuschia robes, his now shoulder length silver hair pulled back into an elegant ponytail, gazing lovingly into his new husband’s copper eyes as they exchanged rings would take the internet by storm, but for now all was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as an event could be with so many professional athletes gathered in one place.

Yurio, still angry that he had been chosen as the ring bearer, had gotten into a fight with JJ as soon as the reception had begun and had to be dragged away by both Mila and Otabek before blood was shed. Chris had hijacked the sound system and had been blasting music more suited for a strip club than his best friend’s wedding for an hour now, hoping it would inspire Yuuri to dance provocatively for his husband. Much to Phichit’s disappointment though, Yuuri was still sober enough to keep himself away from the stripper pole that had mysteriously appeared amidst the chaos. Georgi was sobbing quite loudly in a corner, every so often exclaiming to those nearby that the ceremony was just so beautiful that one couldn’t help but cry.

Viktor, currently leaning against a wall sipping his fourth screwdriver, watched his husband take another selfie with Phichit. Yuuri was stunning in his royal blue yukata, his fluffy black hair hiding part of his face now that it had grown out a bit. His smile was wide and genuinely happy as he let the Thai man kiss his check for the selfie. He smiled when Yuuri blushed at his friend’s compliments.

“You’re a lucky man Vitya, your Yuuri is so adorable. If you hadn’t claimed him as your own, I would devour him myself. He always looks so… delicious.” Chris whispered into Viktor’s ear seductively, having silently sidled up next the the Russian while he was preoccupied spying on his husband.

Viktor chortled at his Swedish best man. “I am lucky. Especially because Yuuri is the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.” He smirked, remembering the whipped cream incident fondly and in great detail.

“It’s a shame we can’t get him to dance though.” Chris replied, watching Yuuri make his way over to them. 

“Are you two over here gossiping again?” the Japanese man asked suspiciously before wrapping his arms around his husband.

Chris gasped and feigned innocence. “We would never!”

“Mmhmm, sure. And Yurio would never pick a fight.” They all laughed at that. “By the way Chris, I think Leo’s trying to take over as DJ again... “ At that, Chris rushed off to keep the Latino away from the sound system.

“You have me all to yourself, you clever man, what should we do now?” Viktor whispered.

“Dance with me, Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry this took so long. Writer's block is a bitch. I threw in the reference to the food kink scene as an apology to you guys. But just two more chapters to go y'all, and if everything goes according to plan you won't have that long of a wait!! Next up is the honeymoon, so get ready for more smut! ;3

**Author's Note:**

> I also draw YOI fanart sometimes, so come find me at randomishramblings.tumblr.com!!


End file.
